Ame to Koori Rain & Ice
by peppermintfun
Summary: Being reincarnated and have our story keep repeating itself again and again is like dancing in an endless waltz. But what you really want from me is... 80XOC & UXOC. Some lemon scenes later and a little bit of Squalo Superbi.
1. Ch 1 L'inizio

If some of you have read my story from Quizilla, then you know a portion of this story. I haven't been able to continue to write the rest as I was having a writer's block as well as being frustrated with the way Quizilla works. But here's a newly edited story of Takeshi Yamamoto & my Original Character Reira Yamagata.

P.S. I don't own Katekyou Hitman Reborn and any Akira Amano-san's original work! This is purely for entertainment. Sorry for the wait and please enjoy.

At the Varia Headquarters, a classified file has been dropped to Squalo Superbi's desk. However at the moment the Vice-commander is out in a mission and so one of his underlings is taking care along with the others.

The file is stamped as incomplete as well as being of high importance. In the file it has a picture of a young woman and this is her story...

Name: Reira Yamagata (Born as Raffaella Fiammatta Renaldi)

Age: 13-15, 20-25 [Future Arc (?)]

Alias(s): Il tesoro (The Treasure in Italian)

Weapon of choice: chisakatana and pistol

Date of Birth: February 29

Bloodtype: A

Personality: crybaby, stubborn, clumsy, silly, hotheaded, a chowhound, a pushover, lazy, but when everything is said and done there are a lot of good points about you.

Nationality: Italian

Ethnicity: Franco-Italian/Japanese

Relative(s): Miyabi Yamagata (current Guardian)

Ryuuen Yamagata (current Guardian)

Lorenzo Renaldi (Deceased Father)

Millea Renaldi (Deceased Mother)

Reina Sophia Renaldi (Younger sister)

Sophia De Meo (Maternal Grandmother)

Isabel Lee (Aunt from Mom's side)

School: Namimori Academy

Grade: Same as Tsuna and the others

Ring: Ring of Snow (still have to see you earn it!)

Background:

Lorenzo Renaldi, was the youngest son of 9th, formerly known as "Cuorleone" or in English "Lionheart" alongside with Tsuna's dad, Iemitsu the "Young Lion", he was also regarded as the deadliest hitman in the Vongola Family. However when he was assigned to kill Millea De Meo, he couldn't do it. Instead he relinquished his title as a candidate for the next Vongola Boss and eloped with Millea. As a result, the family considered it a disgrace; his name was erased from the family tree, any other documents that may have been related to him have been destroyed also by the 9th himself. When Raffaella (before being renamed Reira) and Reina were born, Lorenzo changed his last name and decided to have the family moved to the U.S.

At the tender age of 9 your mom died of tuberculosis while Reina was just 4 years old, not much you remember about your mom, except that she was the one that thought you to play the piano and introduced to tennis, which eventually you came to love the sport, as for Reina it was the violin and swim. Following year your dad was assassinated, nobody ever found out who it was. After that you and your sister moved in with your maternal grandmother Sophia and Aunt Isabel, who'd really came to love the both of you, but yet again disaster happens. Your grandma came down with a sudden illness, and as even though money was never a problem; you guys soon were in huge debt, while your aunt was away for unknown reasons. And that is when you met Miyabi and Ryuuen for the very first time.

~At that time~

Miyabi: Sa, what is your decision, Raffaella?

Raffaella: I… I accept.

Ryuuen: Accept what?

Raffaella: I accept to be part of the Vongola Family, and replace my father and atone his sins.

Miyabi: Reira toshite shira reru you ni nyuuryoku shi, anata ha, Yamagata Reira.

Reira: Hai! Demo…

Miyabi: Demo…?

And the rest was history


	2. Ch 2 Quello che stavo cercando

It's been 7 years since you decided to join the Vongola Family and parted from your lil' sister and grandmother never to be able to see them or hear from, but in return they were provided protection and financial support. In all of those years, you dedicated yourself to training various hand-to-hand combat and learned to handle various weapons, still you prefer the chisakatana, but still refused to kill unless it was "necessary" because of that you haven't really killed anyone yet.

During your stay in Italy with Miyabi and Ryuuen, you had never met in person the 9th nor allowed to see a picture of his, which you thought was a bit weird, but then again why would somebody wants to see his son's offspring, after such a betrayal? Anyways you were just pretty stoic about and don't seem to bother by it at all, and the treatment you were given (well, let's just say that you were not alone but you felt lonely sometimes -_-). Also while you were there, you began manifesting unique flames far more different and at the level that is "unnatural", some of the members were in awed yet feared by it, thus giving you the alias "Il Tesoro della Famiglia Vongola" or "Tesoro" and soon after you began your training in order to control it better.

As you were your father's daughter, that could have qualified you as candidate for the next boss in line for the Vongola Family that might have made you the second female after Daniela, however you declined and instead proposed to be a bodyguard for the future boss. As for Miyabi and Ryuuen, they soon warmed up to you and developed a sisterly/brotherly bond between them.

Right now you three finally arrived in Namimori, Japan, by the orders of the 9th, to watch closely after Tsunayoshi.

At your new house (Oceanfront XD)

Ryuuen: Ne, Reira?

Reira: Nani, Ryuu-ni?

Ryuuen: naze, anata no kawari ni zaiseki shi namimori akademii namimori chuugakkou ni?

Reira: aa, shitte inai no, Ryuu-ni? Datte…

Ryuuen (coyly): Datte?

Reira (hyper-ly): Datte, the school is by the seaside, which means a nice panoramic view, their uniform is cuter, and lastly their tennis team is the best in this town! XD KYAA~! Just thinking about it, makes my heart throb all over again!

Ryuuen: Aa, soka… Reira te ba, all you think about is tennis this and that. *Sighs* It can't be helped; once you make up your mind no one can stop you….

Reira: Sorenni…

Ryuuen: Huh?

Reira: Sorenni, with most of the guardians already there to protect him, he'll be all right and *Sexy–ish* from my perspective this is much more fun.

Ryuuen: '_'

Reira: ^_^ ehe!

Ryuuen: *sighs* Reira… -_-

~Knock~Knock~

Miyabi: Yosh! All kids should be in bed by now!

Reira: Ne, ne, moshi kashte Miya-chan, can't just wait to see Dino-chan da mo ne? ^_^

Ryuuen: Damo ne… ^_^

Miyabi: *_* (Scary Face!) Anta tachi…

Reira & Ryuuen: *SHRIEKS*

So you sprint to your new room and went to sleep.

The next day…

It was 4:45 am in the morning; out of excitement you couldn't fall asleep anymore while the other two are still a wee bit jetlagged. So then you decided to get up, go to the batting cages you saw a while ago on the way here, left a note on the counter, in case any of them woke up and didn't see you in bed.

Meanwhile at the Yamamoto Household, a certain young man woke early… on purpose…. ^_^

Takeshi: Yosh! It's 5:00 am, to the batting cage!

So Takeshi ran off to Namimori's batting cages, on the way there he soon hears balls being batted by someone else.

Takeshi: Ha re? It seems somebody is already here. By the sound of it, he seems to be good.

Takeshi ran towards the noise, and see the "he" is actually a "she".

Takeshi: '_'

While you were hitting the baseballs and aiming the target perfectly, you soon notice someone is watching from the behind and sees it was Takeshi Yamamoto, one of Tsuna's friends/guardians, but played coyly as you thought it's better that way (or deep down it was more interesting like that T_T)…

Reira (stoic-ly): Ummm… Not to be rude, but is there something I can help you with? T_T

Takeshi was still realizing of what you said and…

Takeshi: *Blinking* Ah! Gomme, gomme, it's just that you're good for a girl! Ne, are you in a softball club? ^_^

Truthfully, you couldn't decide whether it was a compliment or an insult… I mean come on, "for a girl"? T_T What the heck does that mean? .

Reira: Iie, starting today I'm a member of Namimori Academy's Tennis Club! I just go to the batting cages, when something's on my mind or I just feel like it. ^_^

Takeshi: So which one is it?

Reira: Huh? '_'

Takeshi: Something's on your mind soretemo you just felt like it.

Reira: Today it was because I'm nervous, I just moved here. *Smiles warmly*

Takeshi was sort pink for a moment but got his composure back.

Takeshi: Ja mata ne! I'm going now

Reira: O-kay! '_'

He ran, stopped and turned around…

Takeshi: By the way I'm Takeshi Yamamoto! Nice to meet you Miss!

"I finally found you!" a nostalgic voice says across your mind as Takeshi leaves

Reira: What was that voice? *Blinking* AAH~! It's 6:oo am already!? I better go home now! *Chuckles* for a family member of the Vongola boss, he seems nice…. ^_^

In a quick second, memories of your past resurfaced.

Reira: *Gasps* Oh no! I shouldn't!

You stopped yourself from thinking silly things, ran to house and…

Reira: I'm home! *Shrieks*

Ryuuen (overdramatically): Rei-chan~! I thought I lost you!

Reira: Ryuu, I left a note in the kitchen counter that I would be at the batting cages.

Ryuuen (vacant): Aa, Soka! X-] Yahari, Rei-chan is only one who cares about my feelings! *hugs you*

Reira: Rei-chan, nani sore? T_T Teyuka Ryuu I can't breathe! _

Miyabi: Anyways breakfast is ready! So go upstairs and dress up already! ^_^

Reira: Hai! ^_^

So you went upstairs and put on the uniform.

Miyabi: Huh?

Ryuuen: What's wrong?

Miyabi: Nothing, it's just that something good must have happened to her.

Ryuuen: Ah yeah, something like that.

Anyways in your room:

Reira: Yahari, their uniform is really cuter than Tsuna's school's ne, Shion? ^_^ *giggles*

Shion is your pet ferret! So cute! X3

Miyabi: Reira! Hurry up or you'll be late!

Reira: Hai! Ja see ya Shion! I'll come back with sweets for you! ^_^

Shion: Chupi! X3

Went downstairs and ate quickly.

Miyabi: Slow down, Reira you still have time!

Reira: I know, but I want to go right now! ^_^

Ryuuen: You're excited, haven't seen that face since a tennis tournament happened!

Reira: Shut up! _

You stopped jumping around and

Reira: Nee-san, Atashi wa anohito deattan dazo!

Miyabi: Da re?

Reira: The Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi! So Later!

Miyabi: Chotto Reira! '_'

Ryuuen: Daijobu yo Nee-san! We raised her well! *BIG Grin*

Miyabi: Soda ne….

Ryuuen: Toni kaku aren't you late with a special someone? *Smirks*

Miyabi: Shimatta! See ya Ryuuen! Lock the doors and take care of the house!

Ryuuen: Hare? I guess it's just you and me, Shion.

Shion: Chupi.

Ryuuen: *Giggles* Shion, hontoni kawaii ne?


	3. Ch 3 L'incontro

~At Namimori Jr. High. During lunch~

Takeshi: *humming to a song*

Hayato: Oi yakyu-baka, what are you doing?

Takeshi: Nothin', just walking with you guys! ^_^

Tsuna: You're in a good mood today.

Takeshi: Who knows? I'm just feeling lucky today. ^_^

Tsuna: Ah, Yamamoto.

Takeshi: What?

?: OI TAKESHI!

Takeshi: Nanda, Ikeda-buchou?

Ikeda: Today's practice is cancelled.

Takeshi: eh? Why?

Ikeda: We have to help the girl's tennis team today, at the annual "friendly rivalry" Namimori Chuu vs. Namimori Academy

Takeshi: Ah soka! ^_^

Ikeda: So see ya after school.

Hayato: What was that about? T_T

Reborn: Things will get interesting.

Tsuna: Reborn! When did you came out? [Always doing this…. -_-]

~At Namimori Academy~

Everything seems to be going smoothly so far…

?: Yamagata you're playing single 1! Be ready for it! Tensai~! ^_~

Reira: Eeeeehh!? '_' Demo what about Sakamoto-san, Kotori-senpai?

Kotori: Ara, you were the one that knocked her out, during an innocent warm up, Yamagata-san. ^_^

Reira: Hai wakarimashitta, Kotori-senpai! [I'm scared now, she's even more terrifying than Miyabi-nee with that devil smile! Mou, I just can't help it when I'm in my Tennis mode _ ]

~Miyabi sneezed somewhere in Namimori.~

Dino: Are you all right, Miyabi?

Miyabi: Yes, it just a little cold. ^o^

Dino: Soka. So anyways…

Miyabi:[Reira, is she really going to be okay?]~

Just then, you remember now it went…

Sakamoto: Yosh! Yamagata, give me your all!

Reira: Hai!

You served, the ball went in, it rotated irregularly and hit fully to Sakamoto. -_-

Sakamoto: Gah!

Reira: Sempai!

?: Oi, she okay?

Kotori: Buchou! Someone get the nurse!

Reira; Maybe I did it too much…. '_'

So that's what happened… T_T

Reira: *sigh* Mou, and it's just only the first day of school and I'm already in a pinch! .

?: Kinishinaide, Reira-chan kitto daijobu yo. ^_^

Reira: Eh? Ano… etto, Nanaka-chan, right?

Nanaka: Hai, Boku no namae Nanaka, Nanaka Sendoh desu.

Reira: Ah-arigato Nanaka-chan! ^_^

It's after school now; the annual friendly rival between Namimori Jr. High vs. Namimori Academy has began.

?: Ne, Takashi! If I win in Single 1, will you go out with me?

A Fangirl/Tennis player tugging onto Takashi's arm as if her life depended on it, and how annoying it may be Takashi was too much of a nice guy… or an idiot… -_- so he gently shake her off.

Takashi: Ma, we'll see Eri! ^_^

Eri: Yamamoto-kun, te ba! *Pouting*

Tsuna: Yamamoto is really popular!

Hayato: That Baseball-nut .

Takeshi notices his friends

Takeshi: Yo Tsuna, Gokudera what are you guys doing here?

Gokudera: Reborn told us to stay here.

Takeshi: Soka! I'll see you later guys, I have to help out the tennis team.

Tsuna: Mm, Mata ne Yamamoto!

~Meanwhile somewhere at the entrance of Namimori Jr. High~

The rival team has arrived- Namimori Academy.

Reira: Eeeh~! I might meet him, and the Vongola boy after all! Tekuya it's a ye bit fast!

Reborn: Yeah, you're right Reira!

Reira turns around and sees up on the tree a baby dressed in black, wearing a fedora with chameleon sitting on it (?).

Reira: Eh? You're… Reborn!

Reborn: I was waiting for you, Miyabi-san had told me about you, Reira.

Reira: '_' soka…

Lambo: Aahha! Lambo-san appears!

I-pin: Lambo! Stop it! Give my candy back!

Lambo: Yada mo ne! it's telling me I should eat it! XD

And he ate it. '_' I-pin was about to do the gyoza fist but stopped in time by grabbing her.

Reira: Hai I-pin-chan, you can have this candy! ^_^

I-pin: Arigato, how do you know my name? -.-

Reira: It's a secret! ^_~

Fortunately she didn't released Pinzu-Timed Bomb or else you were done for. T_T

Lambo then jumps on to your shoulder!

Reira: Huh? :-]

Lambo: Kimi wa dare? Boku wa namae wa Lambo-san da yo! You can call me Lambo da mo ne!

Reira: Hai nice to meet you Lambo-chan! Here's a caramel if you want. ^_^

Lambo: GYAAAH! Lambo-san has another candy!

Reborn: You seem to be a natural with whining babies like this stupid cow.

Reira: I'll take that as a compliment from the 9th's most trusted hitman~! ^_^

Just then Tsuna and Hayato (Gokudera -_-, if you didn't know) appears.

Tsuna: Reborn! So that's where you were!

Reborn: Yo Tsuna!

Tsuna and Hayato notice you were there with Reborn, Lambo and I-pin.

Tsuna: Ano…

Reira: What is it?

Tsuna: Gomme na sai, if they caused you troubled.

Reborn: Tsu-

As Reborn was about to say something you cut him off.

Reira: Iie, This infant told me to ask you for direction to the Tennis courts, you see I got lost and I just happened to cross path with him. ^_~ Na Reborn-san?

You were as if sending telepathic messages to Reborn to not introduce yourself as part of the mafia to Tsuna as this was more interesting. T_T {Me: Truly did it again -_-}

Reborn: Ah soda mone.

Tsuna: Ah, okay, we can do that! Ne Gokudera-kun?

Hayato: Hai, 10th!

Reira: Arigato!

Tsuna: Hi I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi and this is Gokudera Hayato.

Reira: Nice to meet you, I'm Yamagata Reira. ^_^ So anyways… the tennis courts? ^_^

Tsuna: Oh yeah it's over here!

Reira: Arigato ne Tsu-chan~! ^_^

Tsuna:[Eh?! What kind of nickname is that?! :-[] You're welcome.


	4. Ch 4 La partita

Soon we finally arrived to the tennis courts. I gotta say it was bigger than i expected, they had about 7 courts and I noticed that one of them is used as the main court for official matches due to being more equipped and had more benches plus the umpire and onlookers were already there as we came in.

"thanks ," I said to Tsuna as we parted ways. "Good luck!" Tsuna yelled as he left with Lambo and Gokudera. "Hey aren't you supposed to cheer for your own school?!" I replied as a thank you.

Hayato: Oi don't call the 10th like that! :-[]

Reira: Eh? Nande? Who's the 10th? '_'

Tsuna: Ah! Reira-san don't worry about it! Gokudera, it's fine if she wants to call me that way!

Hayato: Hmph, you're forgiven because the 10th said so. ^_^

Reira: [eeh~. Tsuna is just an ordinary boy, nanoni there's something about him that makes him something more…]

Tsuna: Here we are the tennis courts.

Reira: Arigato na Tsu-chan!

Kotori: Oi, Yamagata where were you?! In ten minutes it's your turn

Reira: Simumasen, senpai but I got lost. ^_^

Kotori: Tonikaku, warm up already.

Reira: Hai!

10 minutes later…

Reira: That was a good warm up! [Demo ne… Lambo, Reborn and also I-pin were so CUTE! 3 XD]

Kotori: Oi, Reira it's your turn!

Reira: Hai! Ne senpai, how is it goin?

Kotori: We're tied for right now.

Reira: Eh? Really?

Kotori: But it won't be long until you play Tensai~! *Devilish smile*

Reira:[What do I do?! This person is truly scary :[] Wakarimashitta senpai!

So you head the tennis court, meanwhile the same tennis court you were heading to, things were getting heating up.

Eri: Ne Takeshi, if I beat Sakamoto-san today, surely you'll go out with me to treat me with some of your dad's sushi right?

Takeshi: Ma, you'll never know? [She is so persistent, but I haven't seen that girl from the batting cages earlier, I wonder if I will see her again. ^_^]

You enter the court you see them, Eri was really hold on to Takeshi as if her life was really depending on it.

Takeshi: Eh? That girl is…

Eri just glared you _

Reira: [So this is my opponent, teyuka why is she glaring? The match hasn't even started T_T ma ii….]

Seems like you didn't notice Takeshi was there too.

Umpire: May the players come to the net!

Reira & Eri: Hai!

Eri: Ara? Where's Sakamoto?

Reira: Umm, Earlier today her and I got a little too rough during an innocent tryout for me.

Eri: Ah, I see… Ma ii, Takeshi! Remember our promise!

Takeshi the bench with Tsuna and the others

Takeshi: Oi! I haven't promised anything.

Tsuna:[ Takeshi is really popular, even the picky Eri falls for a guy like him T_T] Reira! Gambatte!

Takeshi: ?!

Reira: Yo Tsuna!

Eri: Eh? You know Dame-Tsuna?

Reira: huh? Yeah he's the one that helped me when I got lost here. ^_^

Eri: Eeh~! This is going to be easy! If you're friends with the likes of that good for nothing Tsuna, then you should as easy to take out. Anyways Smooth or Rough?

"Mmm… Rough," as I tried to ignore your last comment.

The racquet dropped and it was Rough

Umpire: Yamagata to serve.

You served, guessing it went too fast…

Crowd: (speechless)

Hayato: That was so fast

Tsuna: Reira is actually good, even against MVP Eri.

Takeshi: Tsuna, you know her?

Tsuna: Yeah, I just met her earlier

Takeshi: Ah, soka…. ^_^

Reira: Oi, Umpire-san! The score please. ^_^

Umpire: Uh- Love-15

Eri: Kuso… :-[

So the score is 0-2 with you on the lead on the third and final set. You volleyed the ball where it was out of Eri's reach, giving you the final point to finish.

Eri: [Kuso, this girl is making me look bad in front of my Takeshi-kins. I know what to do now]

Eri didn't caught the ball but pretend to almost smashed it and then accidentally "let" go of her racquet. Blood has been spilled at the court.

Reira: Ugp…!

Tsuna: Reira-san!

Umpire: Fault! On Nami Chuu! (it's an abbreviation for Tsuna's School) You all right?

Eri; Eeeeh~! Demo it just slipped on my hand and anyways she should work on her footwork either way.

Now you're ticked off.

Hayato: That's dirty!

Takeshi: This is bad.

Reira: Mmm… I'm okay it's only a scratch.

Kotori: Reira! Are you really okay? Umpire can we take a time out?!

Umpire: Okay! *Whistles* Time out!

Kotori then puts a bandage on your wound.

Kotori: Rei-chan honto ni daijobou?

Reira: Ah, Heki, heki!.. Huh? WHO YOU CALLING REI-CHAN!?

Kotori: Uwaah! Rei-chan is scaring me!

Reira: *sighs* never mind I better finish the match.

Tsuna: Reira-san are you really okay?

Reira: Yeah. I'm really o- huh?

You turn around and see Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi…?

Reira: kay… Hey you're that baseball maniac at that morning!

Hayato just burst laughing. Tsuna tries to hold on to it but eventually he too start at laughing your comment

Hayato: Im not the only one who thinks that way! o

Tsuna: Gokudera, it's… not… nice…

Hayato: But it's funny

Reira: *innocently* Huh? What's wrong?

Then again you knew it was Takeshi but you it just part of your innocent "cover-up" and the other hand Takeshi was slightly red

Takeshi: Ano, It's actually Takeshi.

Reira: Is that so?! 'o' Sorry I guess I still have to practice my Japanese. ^_^

Takeshi: Hmm? *slightly blushes*

Umpire: Time is up! Players get ready!

Reira: See ya! Oh yeah, I haven't formerly told you my name.

Takeshi: Hah?

Reira: It's Yamagata Reira.

You went to the court.

Reira: Omatase.

Eri: Ara? Still wanna go at it?

Reira: It's just a scratch, besides it only means your grip is weak.

Eri: Nanda to?!

Reira: No more playing games.

You then switch to your left hand.

Eri: Hidari?! No way.

Takeshi: so she can use both hand! Not bad!

You then serve this time the ball went faster than it did before, next thing you know it was over.

Umpire: Game and set! Match won by Yamagata Reira of Namimori Academy!

Reira: It's over! *Sighs* [it's finally over. ^_^]

I went to back to my bench to freshen up after an awkward handshake with Eri who is still flaming with anger. Then my teammates started gathering around me to congratulate me for my first win on my first day.

"You know you not half bad today even though you did almost killed our beloved captain," Kotori slipped in as I grabbed my stuff. "Well thank you. I guess you could say that my win today was a make up gift for causing a minor hysteria haha" as I tried laughing it off.

Soon I see Tsuna and the others coming towards my way.

"Congratulation for winning today Yamagata-san!" Tsuna congratulated me, "thanks Tsu-chan but please call me Reira" I replied with embarrassment.

"hey is it really ok for you guys to say to us? I mean our schools ARE rivals." Kotori stated maliciously.

"See this is what you call good sportsmanship Kotori-senpai!" I retorted to senpai.

"Congrats Reira!" Takeshi congratulated me as he held out his to shake mine, "today you were incredible like you were in the batting cages earlier!" Takeshi chirped as he shook my hand.

"Wait hold on! What batting cages?" Kotori demanded as the others well curious.

"That's our secret right Reira?" as Takeshi winked at me. "Y-yeah he right" I barely replied as I didn't expected from him to wink at me. From the corner of my eye , I then see Ryuuen and Shion approaching.

Ryuuen: OI! Reira!

"Ah! Will you excuse me" I excuse myself as I ran out of the court "Ryuuen-nii what are you doing here?" I asked frantically.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to pick you up!" Ryuuen exclaimed cheerfully as Shion impulsively jumped from his shoulder to mine.

"Shion you cheeky cutie!" greeting him as he started licking my cheek like a dog. Not bad for a pet ferret.

"So then let's go!" Ryuuen announced as he grabs my duffle bag from me.

"Hey hold on a second!" Kotori intercepted

"What's wrong Senpai?" I asked her dumbfounded

"Well apparently Eri and Takeshi made a bet that whoever wins gets to eat at Takesushi, so our team is going!" Kotori exclaimed with much excitement.

"Sushi?! You mean authentic Japanese sushi! I would love it" I expressed gleefully! "*Clears Throat* Reira," Ryuuen calls me out firmly out of my dream.

"Oh yeah sorry I can't join you guys. I have this family thing going on," I declined after waking up from my day dream.

"Oh I see then I'll see you at school tomorrow then," Kotori leaves as she goes back to the group going to the sushi celebration.

"Come on let's go Reira!" Ryuuen urge me to go as he starts his car.


	5. Ch 5 La celebrazione

Later at the Takesushi Restaurant

Everyone is celebrating from today's tennis game. Despite the fact that Takeshi, tsuna, Gokudera and even Haru, Kyoko and Ryohei were there with Namimori Academy Tennis Team celebrating gleefully without tension or drama.

"What's 10th?" Gokudera asked with worry as he noticed Tsuna is quite worried."No, it's just that it's amazing how we're seemingly getting along with our school's rival team." Tsuna stated.

"Don't worry Tsu-chan! Our rivalry rest only one person and that is that brat Eri! So you can be at ease!" Kotori cut in as she stole an ootoro from Gokudera's plate.

"hey that's mine!" Gokudera protested

"Finder's keeper loser's weeper!" Kotori explained as she leaped away.

As Reborn sipped his tea quietly from his corner, he noticed that Takeshi right across from him is unnervingly quiet today.

"What's wrong Takeshi you seem too quiet today!" Ryohei calls out Takeshi from his day dream.

"Senpai! Nothing is wrong is just that…" Takeshi tries continue but has lost himself in his thought thinking about Reira.

"Could it be you're thinking about Reira?" Reborn jumped in.

"Eh-! Could it be Takeshi's crushing on the new girl!?" Kotori exclaimed with surprise.

"No no it's not that it's just well I thought she would be here." Takeshi attempts to justify himself.

"Oi Oi Takeshi stop daydreaming about your first love and start serving some drinks to some of our guest!" Tsuyoshi, Takeshi's father, ordered him as he prepares another sushi delicacy.

"Yes, dad!" Takeshi leaves, "First love huh?" Takeshi smiles as he starts to refill some of the drinks.

The party lasted for another hour and soon everyone left to go home.


	6. Ch 6 Il sogno

It was now night time.

At the Yamagata Residence, everyone was now asleep in their bedroom.

In Reira's bedroom:

It seems as though Reira is having a dream…

"Where am I?" I wondered as I kept walking in a middle of nowhere…

Suddenly I see a light coming towards my way at lightning speed. Before I knew it I found myself lying in on a grassy hill….

"This place is…." I sat up as I realized I was wearing an empire style aqua dress, "What the..? How did I get into this dress," I turned to see a glistening lake, "so pretty," I gasped in awe. Soon a gust wind started blowing away. "What the..?" I tried covering my eyes but the wind seemed to have calmed down.

"So this is where you've been this all whole time…" suddenly a man appeared before me. He was only a couple feet away from me and yet why is it that it feels like I can't refuse him. I could barely see his face, maybe because of the sun standing against his face. No, that's not it. But I could clearly tell that he was wearing a simple white shirt with some of the buttons unfastened from the top of his collar, simple belted black pants, a pair of black shoes and a ring on his right hand... a ring… a strange ring… he's wearing a Vongola ring.

"Who are you?" I asked as he steadily approached and knelt in front of me. Our faces were now only inches away. I could see a little clearer of his face now. "Your face looks familiar…." I said to him. With a swift but gentle move he cups my chin with his right hand leading my face closer to his. "What's wrong? Are you having bad dreams again? Don't worry, I'm never far away. I'm always here by your side. Always." Saying that to me with a kind voice, I couldn't help but shed some tears.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I crying?" I wonder as I tried to pull away from his hand. But he didn't budge instead with just one move he move closer to a ki…

I gasped for air as I quickly opened my eyes, I found myself in cold sweat and I turned to see that it was only 1:15am. "What the heck? It's only a quarter after 1 and I'm already having weird dream about some guy I don't even know… This is not me…" I thought to myself as I try to get a grip of myself.

Since I couldn't go back to sleep without daydreaming about some guy, I started remembering what Ryuuen and Miyabi told me earlier tonight.

"Reira, congratulations for today's win," Miyabi congratulated me as she hand a small jewelry box.

"What's this?" as I opened it. It was a ring. "It's just a standard issue Vongola ring that most associates use in our famiglia," Miyabi explained to me.

"I see," as I tried it on, "hey, it fits perfectly on my finger."

"Well we had hoped so!" Ryuuen cheerfully hoped, " do you have any idea how hard it was to even try to measure your finger without you suspecting anything?"

"Ah I see well that explain why last night while we were horsing around you try to make me wear some adjustable toy ring," I commented with relief thinking that Ryuuen might have gone crazy or something.

"And without Dino-san's help I wouldn't have been able to give it to you today," Miyabi continued until she started reminiscing her date with Dino.

"So I guess you weren't just meeting up with Dino for an _afternoon delight _after all" I jokingly commented that made Miyabi blush like crazy.

"Ha! I knew it! Look at you you're blushing like mad!" Ryuuen added as he joined in with me.

"Hey! You don't play around with a woman's feeling and soon Reira you'll learn about it," Miyabi expressed with some concerns.

"Well I hope it won't be too soon," I replied playfully.

"Oi dinner is ready! It's Carbonara made with sweet pancetta that it was so hard to find and Tiramisu for desset!" Ryuuen announced as he prepped the dinner table.

"Carbonara? Tiramisu? Yay my favorites," I yelled with excitement as Miyabi and I went to the table.

After reminiscing what happened at dinner, I find myself looking at the ring Miyabi gave me.

"Well overall last night wasn't too bad," I reassured myself as I went back to sleep.


	7. Ch 7 Una Cotta per Te

Fastfoward

At Nami Chuu:

Down at the corridors Takeshi has been gazing at the sky.

"10th how do you think you did in the makeup test?" Gokudera is now walking in the same hall where Takeshi is at with Tsunayoshi. It was afterschool, Tsunayoshi & Gokudera were coming out late from the test they missed.

"Who knows? I pretty much blanked out and at this rate Reborn will definitely kill me…." Tsunayoshi worries as he knows he'll get punished by Reborn, his Spartan tutor, for unsatisfactory marks.

One of the particulars about having Reborn as a tutor, he can make plausible reasons as to why his student No good Tsuna misses exams on the days when he's fighting off rivals of the Vongola voluntarily or not.

"Ah! Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed as he runs towards his friends just gazing away at the sky with Gokudera tagging along.

"Yo Tsuna! Even Gokudera, what are you guys doing here?" Takeshi asks just to start a conversation.

"We were going to ask you the same thing! Aren't you supposed to be practicing today for tomorrow's game!?" Tsuna exclaimed as he wonders why since rain or shine Takeshi never misses any baseball practice specially when their first game is tomorrow."

"Oh Crap! What time is it?" Takeshi asks frantically. "Why it's only 1:30pm," Gokudera replies nonchalantly.

"Sorry Tsuna, Gokudera, but I gotta run," Takeshi rushes out of the corridor despite knowing he will 15 or 20 suicides are waiting for him for being truant.

Later at the Baseball field:

"Yamamoto Takeshi, why on earth would you choose today to be late and almost miss practice?!" Captain Ikeda is now fuming over it.

"Sorry Captain, I dozed off. Haha!" Takeshi explained with foolish honesty…

"oh he's really going to get it," his teammates whispered to one another, "he's done for."

"Crap! I can't even be mad at you! 20 suicides for you Yamamoto! Go now," Ikeda leaves without exploding.

"Yes Captain," Takeshi sped off, "I really did it this time," exclaims to himself with a wry laugh.

Later at the Namimori Academy:

"Finally it's 3pm, sometimes I feel like school is such a drag!" I thought to myself as I approach my locker to get my shoes.

"Bye Yamagata! See you tomorrow," some boys passed as they said goodbye to me.

"Yeah see you tomorrow!" I told them as I opened my locker and saw another letter. Probably another love letter it hasn't even been a month yet and I already have 30 letters this morning. I opened it and … "Ouch! what the?" as I yelped as a blade made a cut in on my right index fingers. There was also a letter like those written by a serial killer using letters from magazines so that no one can figure their hand writing or identity.

I try to stop the bleeding by running cold water in the nearby rest room. I suddenly felt uneasy like there were murderous eyes looking at me. "It's a good thing that I found a random band aid in my bag," as I started heading off to the school gate before anything else happened.

As I was about to turned to a road I bumped into someone, "Oof!" I gasped as I try to regain my balance but it was futile. I closed my eyes as I was preparing for the crash, but something… I mean someone had a hold of my hand.

"Sorry for bumping into you there," a voice apologized. I opened my eyes and see… "Yamamoto! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, "Nami chuu is pretty far from here."

"oh well I just finished practice and I was on my way to this burger place since today's practice worn me out," Takeshi continued, " say do you want to join me?"

"No, thank you I have this project to finish tonight and… *stomach growls*" I got cut off by my tummy complaining that it want food. I'm blushing like mad.

"Haha! I guess your tummy says otherwise. Come on, let's go then," Takeshi brushes it off.

At the Burger place:

We were halfway done with our meals but boy, Takeshi sure can eat. He got a bigger portion than I did.

"Steak Burger with mushroom gravy is the best," Takeshi exclaimed as he gulped the last bite with a glass of milk.

"*giggles*" I chuckled as I witness the hungry machine. "What is it?" Takeshi ask obliviously why I chuckled.

"Well, I've expected that you were the type who's fine being alone or be fine in anybody's company, that's all." I replied to his innocent question.

"Is that so?" Takeshi exclaimed after blushing a little bit, "Yep apparently you are," I reinforced.

"Well what about you then? Can you tell me how did you get a cut on your finger?" Takeshi ask with a slight concern.

"Oh this? I was cutting a paper during art class and I guess I pay attention enough," I brushed his concern.

"Ah I see! Well be careful next time," Takeshi cautioned me, "We wouldn't want the new rising star of Nami academy be unfit to play."

"I will next time," I replied as I sipped every last drop of my lemonade.

I didn't know why I lied to him. I mean I've never had anybody be that concerned about me. I guess I'm not really used to it.

"Well, it's 4:30pm I better go home or Ryuuen will go hysterical if I'm not home yet," I said as I started gathering my belongings.

"Yeah let's go," Takeshi affirmed as he did the same thing.

We are at the station.

"Well I guess this is see you later," Takeshi exclaimed.

"Yeah I'll see you later then," I replied as I start going my way.

"Hey Reira!" Takeshi shouted across from me.

"Yeah?" I replied as he started running towards me. "Tomorrow I'll be at your school for the first game of the season. I was wondering if I'll see you there," he said with much excitement.

"Oh yeah I heard about it. Yeah alright I'll try to go," I told him as I hopped in my train.

Just as the doors of the trained automatically close, I was able to hear a portion of Takeshi's shout saying "Yes!"

"What a weird guy!" I exclaimed to myself.


End file.
